


Back to Me

by the_most_beautiful_broom



Series: Tumblr Prompts [14]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Family Feels, Hugs, Reunions, THE REUNION I WANT, Wishful Thinking, i'm just going to put this out to the universe, pls can i have this tonight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_most_beautiful_broom/pseuds/the_most_beautiful_broom
Summary: For the prompt "can i get a uhhhhh harper and clarke hug tho? if the writers are just gonna to ignore her existence!!!!"





	Back to Me

Everyone reacts differently when Bellamy walks into the camp with her. Emori drops the cup she’s holding, her hand coming to her mouth in shock and something swells in Clarke when she realizes that the last time she saw that hand, it was covered in rags. Not anymore; Emori is with her people.

When the cup clatters, everyone looks up. Then Monty’s running, sprinting across the camp, and he launches himself at her, clinging to her. And she stumbles back a bit and Bellamy makes like he’s going to protest, but she meets his eyes over Monty’s shoulder and shakes her head; this is okay, he’s okay. Monty is shaking, disbelieving, and he pulls back to stare at her, his eyes full.

And she can see the memory in them: the last time he ran at her like this, it was at Mount Weather. They’d thought the other was dead and had clung to each other then, and now, it was just the same, only longer.

Clarke feels other eyes on her, and she looks around to find Echo. She’s next to Bellamy, her arms uncertain in front of her and though Bellamy had told her how much she’s changed, Clarke is still surprised by the sight of her. But Echo’s eyes are watery too, and her chin dips in a nod, and Clarke returns it. It’s not an embrace, nowhere close, but a warrior’s salute, a thank you and a sign of respect.  

“For God’s sake, Monty, move.”

Clarke looks back and Emori is in front of her, edging her way between Monty and Clarke. Monty steps back reluctantly and then Emori’s smaller arms are wrapping around Clarke and they lean into each other’s shoulders. Clarke realizes that Emori is mumbling something into her hair and she pulls back slightly; Emori wipes at her face quickly and draws in a shaky breath.

“Thank you,” Emori whispers, continuing the stream of words she’s been pressing into Clarke’s hair, her lip trembling. “Thank you, thank you, thank you…”

And Clarke’s throat is closing and Monty, still hovering, lifts his arm to wipe his face with the sleeve of his shirt. Clarke shakes her head, untangling herself from Emori, and lifting her hands to the girl’s face, as she keeps repeating _thank you_  like she can’t stop.

“No,” Clarke interrupts gently, firmly, smiling slightly at Emori’s confusion. “You brought them down, through the stars, back to me. You did that; thank you.”

A wave of emotions passes over Emori’s face but before she can respond, Clarke hears her name called and it’s Madi, coming around a cropping of rocks, hand in Harper’s. Clarke doesn’t think, doesn’t hesitate, just starts running towards her daughter, catching her in her arms and lifting her, her face bursting with a smile.

The terror she’d felt when the radio had crackled to life that they’d found her, the fear from when the rover broke into the clearing, the relief when Bellamy said Madi was safe, it all crashes over Clarke as Madi’s arms clench around her, and she hugs her even tighter. Madi is laughing, rambling, tripping in and out of Trigedasleng and English and Clarke can’t find it in herself to correct her. She sets the girl down, her hands running over her hair, still tinted, and her arms, framing her face, making sure she’s okay, she’s real.

And when Clarke is sure that she is, she hears above her own ragged breathing a quiet gasping. Harper hasn’t moved from when Madi let go of her, her eyes wide and fixed on Clarke, disbelieving. And when Clarke smiles encouragingly, it’s like Harper’s legs give out and she sinks to the ground, her hands covering her mouth. Madi looks up at Clarke, their hands now joined, and leads her over; Clarke’s heart warms even more. Madi and her friends, her friends and Madi, now Madi’s friends. For the monster they still face with Eligius, for the fact that Raven and Murphy are still in space, the fact that they accept Madi and kept her safe when she couldn’t, it means the world to Clarke.

Harper isn’t looking at her, her hands have slipped from her mouth to cover her whole face as she rocks slightly on her knees in the sand. And Clarke could pull her up to her level, but instead she lowers herself, wrapping her arms around Harper. Harper’s arms are sandwiched between them, but with a quick breath she pulls back and links them tightly around Clarke’s neck, her hands shaking and her forehead pressed into the leather of Clarke’s jacket. They stay there, silent, clinging, for a long while, before Harper pulls back suddenly.

“We left you,” she says, her eyes wide, “Clarke, we left you here and—”  

“Don’t do that,” Clarke says gently, not surprised that Harper’s protectiveness is stronger than her relief at the reunion. “You had to; I told you too.”

Harper shakes her head sharply, hair flying, “We should have waited. Oh my god, six years—”

“With Madi,” Clarke says firmly, knowing that that’s what’ll help Harper forgive herself. “I was happy here, Harper. I hoped you all were safe and I knew the bunker would hold and I had Madi.”

Harper looks like she can’t decide whether she’s allowed to feel happy or not, so Clarke shrugs lightly, her expression shifting. “And I had berries. Fish too. From what I understand,” she says, happy when a smile begins to plays around Harper’s face, “It beats your boyfriend’s best work.”

Harper smiles in earnest, ducking her head and when she looks over Clarke’s shoulder, her eyes go fond as she focuses on the others behind them. “And that’s just his best,” she says, lowering her voice, “his worst would give you nightmares.”

Clarke laughs, and tries not to notice when Harper freezes in awe at the sound. She pulls Harper back into a hug, another quick embrace. She means to pull them to their feet next, but then Monty’s kneeling next to Harper and his arms are around them both. Madi wedges herself into Clarke’s side and then Emori’s behind her, and it’s a tangle of arms and hands and squeezes. There’s sand in her boots and her head is still pounding from the collar, but Clarke wouldn’t move for the world.  


End file.
